


A pesar de todo, la sangre pesa

by CattivaRagazza



Category: 666 Satan | O-Parts Hunter (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20062060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Porque a pesar de todo, con todas las trabas y las peleas, el dolor que era más que el de una herida física, ese que les pesaba en una herida tan profunda que los ojos no la veían, siempre fueron hermanos.





	A pesar de todo, la sangre pesa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: 666 Satan pertenece a Seishi Kishimoto.
> 
> Extensión: 422 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Como dije por ahí, ¡estúpidas historias trágicas entre hermanos! ¡Siempre me hacen llorar! Vi está maldita escena y tuve que escribir sobre ella porque ¡my feels! Fue hermosa. Claramente, esto también es para mí XD
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers de los últimos capítulos.
> 
> [Editado 31/07/2019]

Lo verdaderamente importante es invisible al ojo, a cualquier ojo. Sean para ver, para controlar, para obtener poder, un mal dibujo en la frente; cual sea, no podrá ver lo verdaderamente importante. Porque lo importante siempre es demasiado intangible para que sea visto con un sentido tan primitivo, las cosas que en verdad importan siempre estarán ligadas a algo demasiado profundo como para que puedan ser contempladas a simple vista. Tardó demasiado en verlo y cuando lo vio fue tarde. Casi tarde, porque las cosas importantes pesan más que la propia muerte, son más que solo la vida y el poder, más que solo la envidia y la decepción.

_Patético, como siempre, ¿verdad?_

Siempre quiso decírselo, así tuviera que hacerlo desde el más allá. Siempre quiso decirle aquello, no como un superior, como un igual.

_Hermano mayor._

Porque a pesar de todo, con todas las trabas y las peleas, el dolor que era más que el de una herida física, ese que les pesaba en una herida tan profunda que los ojos no la veían, siempre fueron hermanos. Que se querían, que se envidiaron, que se enojaron, que se odiaron y que a pesar de todo se siguieron queriendo de una u otra manera; porque eran hermanos, siempre lo serían así luchasen el uno contra el otro con verdaderos deseos de matar, e hiciesen cosas que nunca podrían perdonarse y olvidarse del todo. Eran hermanos, siempre serían hermanos, un lazo así no es tan fácil de extinguir. Ni la muerte pudo del todo, porque así es la familia.

Estaba muerto, no era del todo adecuado hablar de recuerdos o pensamientos, pero no recordaba la última vez que había sonreído verdaderamente feliz. Kirin, a su vez, no recordaba la última vez que pudo ver a su hermano. El de verdad, no aquel ser consumido por el demonio y el odio; el niño que lo seguía con ansia cuando escalaban, que lloraba cuando nadie lo veía, que miraba a su tercer ojo con envidia e infinita tristeza, ese que detestaba ser diferente. Ese chico por el que se arrancó el ojo izquierdo, porque a él tampoco le gustaba ser diferente. El hijo al que su padre le heredó la espada, que la lucía ahora de la manera en que siempre debió lucirla. Ese que se había marchado y seguía ahí, de alguna manera. No había más allá, porque estaba a su lado.

Era un verdadero espadachín y su hermano, y los hermanos siempre permanecían juntos, hasta el final. Así era, así siempre debió ser.


End file.
